Clan:Blade Bearers
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescapeclans/images/e/e1/BladeBearersLogoblue.png Clan Ranks • Recruitment • Clan Points What we do • Uniform • The Commands • History The Blade Bearers clan is a all rounded leveled clan focused on Melee combat. So if you wield a sword and you want to increase your attack/strength/defence level please join us at our website at www.bladebearer.webs.com Our clan is directed at F2P in Australia and New Zealand, but if you are fine with our event times and worlds we will accept you. We curently have 18 Clan members. Clan Ranks This is a table including the Clans Leaders: This is a table of the Clan Ranks along with their Symbol and needed BB Points. Recruitment If you would like to join please left a message on "skykeybearer" 's talkpage and sign up on our website at: www.bladebearer.webs.com Our Official requirements for joining are: *Defence Level 40 *Completed Dragon Slayer Quest *Combat Level 40 But we also take apprentices at: *Defence Level 5 *Combat Level 5 If you have signed up on our website and left a message through the site or through skykeybearer's talkpage you will be asked to show up at the Clan Recruitment Meeting, details will be given to players who went through the process above. Clan Points Clan points is a unique rewards system only with the Blade Bearers Clan where if you complete in-game Clan set out missions you can get Clan points. Once you have a certain number of Clan points you can use them in different ways. First, you can use your saved up points to buy weapons and armor from us, secondly you could use the points to pay for access to some top secret Blade Bearer Clan's guides, hints and tips to make easy money, advance skill levels or to complete quests, Lastly once you have a certain number of Clan points you will be promoted to the next Clan rank. What we do We have made at the Blade Bearers Clan a new quest-type event named missions, these missions can be completed to get Clan points and money at completion. The good thing about these missions is each level range has many missions to suit that level so it can be easy to train with these missions and get money and Clan points at the same time. Some of the Missions include: *Hill Giant Massacre 150Clan Points 200gp (Bring back 20 Hill Giants bones from the Edgeville Dungeon) *Delivery Package 200Clan points 600gp (Bring 10 Team-Capes-29 from the Chaos Temple) *Moss Boss 300Clan points 150gp (Bring back 10 Moss Giant Bones from the Varrock Sewers) There are over 20 more Missions on our clan website. Since the Blade Bearers clan is directed at Melee Combat, many of our events include combat. There is a list of our events online at our website, check above for a direct link.All events are in New Zealand Time (GMT +12), If you do not show up at the clan meeting you will slowly lose Clan points or if you get to -300 points you will get kicked. Clan Uniform We believe that the best things in life are free, so we will give you the Apprentice uniform free of charge upon acceptance, if lost you may not get a second armor free due to possibility of scams. The Apprentice Uniform includes: *Steel Platebody *Steel Platelegs *Team Cape 29 *No Helmet The Knight Uniform includes: *Mithril Platebody *Mithril Platelegs *Team Cape 29 *No Helmet The Master Uniform includes: *Rune Platebody *Rune Platelegs *Team Cape 29 *No Helmet The Commander Uniform includes: *Rune Platebody (T) *Rune Platelegs (T) *Team Cape 29 *No Helmet The Commands To be recognized as powerful and strong, our clan members must first be worthy. This means to follow a bunch of rules known as The Commands. Some of the rules in The Commands includes: #Don't be abusive or rude to other RuneScape players and especially other clan members. # Don't hack or illegally scam other RuneScape players accounts. #Don't suicide or surrender on Clan Wars or PvP worlds (they normally kill you anyway) without a fight. Also follow any other RuneScape rules to ensure not to be blocked, banned or muted. Any 3 offenses to The Commands could result in kicking off the clan. History Here is the history of how the Blade Bearers Clan began... The Deal The Blade Bearers Clan began with a deal, a deal of quick money. wowwow62, aussie_bomb and skykeybearer realised that if they wanted to get up in RuneScape they needed to train skills and get money as fast as possible, meaning that they had to do both at the same time.They started off easy, training on cows and collecting their hides and bones to bury and to sell at the Grand Exchange. From here they quickly raised their levels and made thousands. But soon enough the cows were getting to weak for them to train on anymore so they moved on from monster to monster collecting their items and then selling them at the Grand Exchange. Clan Wars Once they all got to level 50, all of them chose not to train so hard any more and to just have fun by competing against different clans in Clan Wars, when they got together to battle all three of them would join under one banner, 3 Blades. This became very frequant and they repetively came up against a clan which had many members. Each time they verused them all three would think how cool it would be to have a clan of that many members. Soon this trio began recruiting members but not into the 3 Blades Clan, into each one of their own clans. These 3 friends then became clan-member-craving rivals which lead to the Blade wars. The Blade Wars The first war was between the Clans Blade Bearers and Stone Blade which in the ending had a small effect on the clans, but then once aussie_bomb's clan, Aussie Armor waged war both clans Stone Blade and Blade Bearers were dominated and lost many objects that the two clans became one and took revenge on Aussie Armor. After this all 3 clans had lost many items in vain to the war which only made them fight harder, this came to an end when all 3 clan decided to keep the clans in neutral. But still each clan was now on its own. Gone After the wars the clan was very dull and boring, since all the clan was doing was recruiting for members. The clans 17th member that was recruited, Amazonghost, was actually a good friend of Skykeybearer so finally some of the clan members weren't complete strangers. Yet one day Skykeybearer left a message saying "Hey Amazonghost, I'm not gonna be playing for a while so I need you to takeover the clan for a bit." This lead to a great increase in events and activeness within the clan which got the clan members interested in the clan again, but Skykeybearer still had not been online in 3 weeks so amazonghost tookover as the Clan's leader but kept the founder and clan chat as skykeybearer. Remergence Finally after 3 weeks and a half Skykeybearer came back to RuneScape and saw the great work that Amazonghost did and rewarded him greatly, aswell knighted him permanantly second-in-command and continued on with Amazonghost's new clan methods. Category:Free-to-Play clans Category:Infinite Empire Category:United RuneScape